Modern bathtubs are designed for the use of persons who are fully mobile and who can safely bathe themselves. Thus the average bathtub is not designed for bathing infants/preschoolers or individuals with limited or compromised mobility. Thus even when one works out a convenient system for bathing an infant/preschooler at home, the same bathing process can become extremely difficult whenever one has to stay at a hotel or with relatives.
For example, bathing an infant/preschooler in a bathtub will inevitably lead to a wet, and probably sudsy, bathroom floor. In addition, infants/preschoolers like to play with toys, etc. while they bathe and it is unsafe for the parent, or care giver, to leave ,yen for an instant to retrieve an item from elsewhere. Furthermore, the parent, or care giver, must lift the infant/preschooler totally out of the bathtub before beginning the drying off process because the side of the bathtub is very slippery when wet and an infant/preschooler could be injured if he/she were to fall. Finally, a typical bathtub provides a very uncomfortable environment for the parent, or care giver, who must lean over the bathtub while bathing the infant/preschooler. The top rim of the bathtub is cold and hard and pinches the care giver's underarms and chest throughout the bathing process.
Accordingly, a need exists for an economical, portable means of converting a typical bathtub into a safer, more user friendly environment for bathing infants/preschoolers or other individuals with compromised mobility.
Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a portable and self-contained means of rendering a bathtub suitable for bathing infants/preschoolers or individuals with limited mobility.
Another object of the invention is to protect the bathroom floor from the liquids that splash over the side of the bathtub while bathing an infant/preschooler, providing both a safety and cosmetic benefit to the caregiver, and home.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a means of attaching items to the bath mat that can subsequently be easily removed, either for the parent's use or for the infant's/preschooler's use or entertainment. For an infant/toddler/preschooler, bathtime is one of the most enjoyable times of the day. The invention enhances the entertainment and educational aspects of bathtime.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a padded and non-slip surface to cover the top rim of the bathtub for the safety of the infant/preschooler in getting out of the bathtub and for the comfort of the parent while bathing the infant/preschooler.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bath mat that is economical to manufacture, easy to clean, and convenient to store when not in use.